


I Wish I Was a Lesbian

by AbsoluteDestiny



Category: Cowboy Bebop, Di Gi Charat, FLCL, Kareshi Kanojo no Jijou | Kare Kano, Neon Genesis Evangelion, Ranma 1/2
Genre: Fanvids, Video, Video Format: MP4, Video Format: Streaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-07-12
Updated: 2003-07-12
Packaged: 2017-12-25 17:37:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/955861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbsoluteDestiny/pseuds/AbsoluteDestiny





	I Wish I Was a Lesbian

I Wish I Was a Lesbian

## I Wish I Was a Lesbian

I had this video planned for _ages_ and when I finally got around to making it I missed the Otakon deadline. Oh well, it went to AWA and was a big success!

 

Footage: [Cowboy Bebop (1998)](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Cowboy_Bebop), [Di Gi Charat (1999)](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Di_Gi_Charat), [FLCL (2000)](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/FLCL), [His and Her Circumstances (1998)](https://secure.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/en/wiki/Kare_Kano#Anime), [Neon Genesis Evangelion (1995)](https://secure.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/en/wiki/Neon_Genesis_Evangelion_%28anime%29) and [Ranma ½ (1989)](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ranma_%C2%BD)

Audio: [I.W.I.W.A.L.](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Loudon_Wainwright_III) by Loudon Wainwright III 

Duration: 00:03:14

Published: 2003-07-12

[Comments and further information here.](http://www.animemusicvideos.org/members/members_videoinfo.php?v=23949)

#### Downloads:

  * [x264 mp4@480p](/media/video/AbsoluteDestiny-I_Wish_I_Was_a_Lesbian-480p.m4v)



### Lyrics:

> OK, I'm riding around in this car with this woman that I'm close to a couple times a week. I'm noticing she's looking out of the window and noticing OTHER WOMEN: how this one looks, "Isn't her hair lovely?", "What a nice outfit!"
> 
> I said, "Babe, what is the DEAL?! You're noticing all these other chicks... maybe... you're a lesbian."
> 
> She looks at me and she says, "I wish I was a lesbian!"
> 
> Now, at that point, I wanted to say, "You mean 'you wish you WERE a lesbian' because, grammatically..." But I let it slide; I didn't wanna ruffle any feathers.
> 
> But, y'know, that sentence, that retort, "I wish I was a lesbian"...kinda stuck in the ol' "Laud-lo"'s mind...kinda gestated there for...seven, eight minutes...AND THIS TUNE POPPED OUT!
> 
> I wish I was a lesbian and not a hetero  
> I wouldn't have to mess with men and all their come-and-go  
> And all that awful facial hair and yucky "ma-chis-mo"  
> Ooooooo, I wish I was a lesbian and not a hetero
> 
> I wish I was a lesbian and that I wasn't straight  
> I would sleep with women only; man, that would be great  
> I could throw away my diaphragm; I wouldn't wanna mate  
> Ooooooo, I wish I was a lesbian and that I wasn't straight  
> HEEEEEEY!
> 
> I wish I was a lesbian; I'd like to be a dyke  
> I would hang with k.d. lang; Mel Gibson, take a hike  
> I think it would be nice to love someone who was alike  
> Ooooooo, I wish I was a lesbian; I'd like to be a dyke
> 
> I wish I was a lesbian; that's why this song is sung  
> It shouldn't have to matter how someone is hung  
> Other things are more important...LIKE HOW TO USE YOR TOUNGE... blblblblblblblblblbl  
> I wish I was a lesbian; that's why this song is sung  
> HEEEEEEY!
> 
> (I dare Casey Kasem to play this!)
> 
> I wish I was a lesbian; I know it's sad, but true  
> But maybe I might understand you guys and all you do  
> But if I was a lesbian, I WOULDN'T HAVE TO  
> I wish I was a lesbian; I know it's sad, but true
> 
> Hey, I wish I was a lesbian and not a hetero  
> I wouldn't have to mess with men and all their come-and-go  
> And all that awful facial hair and yucky "ma-chis-mo" (I hate that damned machismo!)  
> Ooooooo, I wish I was a lesbian and not a hetero  
> I wish I was a lesbian and not a hetero  
> I wish I was a lesbian and not a hetero!  
> Blblblblblblblblblblblblblblbl.


End file.
